Solo por ti
by BelladeCullenxvm
Summary: Si no puedo estar contigo todo lo que haga sera solo por ti.  Todos humanos.


Los personajes que aqui se encuentran son de una mujer castaña que cumple años el 24 de diciembre, mi querida Meyer.

* * *

><p><strong>Solo Por Ti<strong>

Tal vez un error sea la causa de que estés aquí, tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez. No sé cuál fue el error que cometí pero todo cambio la mañana en que murmuraste con un leve sonrojo _¿Jugamos ajedrez?_ En ese momento por primera vez te vi como eres: magnifico, voltee y con una sonrisa coqueta y con seguridad dije: _Por supuesto_, jugamos un par de horas, abstraídos…, haciendo comentarios casuales… Hablamos de todo y de nada a la vez, reíamos y de vez en vez rozábamos casualmente nuestras manos, sonrojándonos profundamente ante tales roces. Salimos de aquella sala que después presenciaría situaciones similares pero jamás como esa vez nada igual a esa vez…Al salir tomaste mi mano y entrelazaste nuestros dedos yo voltee a verte de reojo y me reí al ver que tu hacías lo mismo esperando mi reacción, seguíamos caminando y coqueteándonos…porque tú y yo siempre nos coqueteamos, de pronto detuviste la caminata y quedamos frente a frente me di cuenta que solo nos separaban unos cuantos centímetros y vi que tu mirada se dirigía a mis labios y yo hice lo mismo, te acercaste levemente a mí y murmuraste en mi oído, _Me gustas Isabella_ me quede de una pieza y no supe que decir, me tomaste por la nuca con suavidad y me besaste y yo respondí…Pero yo sabía que todo era muy bueno para ser real, te separaste y dijiste que era un error. Te fuiste y a ver que ya estabas lejos llore, esa misma tarde estuve conectada en Facebook cuando me saludaste y me dijiste que en realidad yo no te interesaba, al otro día me mirabas a lo lejos y me sonreías, plantabas sendos besos en mis mejillas al saludarme y en Facebook te interesabas por mí, pero al día siguiente eras frio e indiferente no me mirabas y la situación fue así durante semanas, día tras día.

Un sábado día que yo titule "nuestro" estábamos platicando y tu continuamente me mirabas a los ojos, note tu nerviosismo, yo sabía este sería el último sábado que estaríamos juntos y sin nadie que nos interrumpiera, me mirabas y nos reíamos de las cosas que los demás catalogarían por absurdas. Te pasabas la mano por el pelo cobrizo yo me mordía el labio hasta que tu murmuraste _Si sigues así no respondo de mi mismo_ me reí de ti y en el mismo tono te rete: _adelante _me tomaste por la cintura y frente muchas personas me besaste, con ahincó y pasión, estaba pasmada hasta que tu empeño hizo que cediera y cerrara los ojos a la vez que te abrazara por el cuello tocando el desastre que haces llamar cabello, en ese momento yo estaba en las nubes pensando que ahora tu y yo seriamos felices juntos, que seriamos tu y yo pero no fue así o en el momento yo no lo sabía pero era solo un juego, me separe de tus labios y murmure _Edward_. Tomaste mi mano y yo creía que iríamos a alguna parte para platicar solos pero cuando estuvimos apartados de todos me dijiste que amabas a Tanya que ella era todo para ti, te dije que ella amaba con el alma a Peter que ellos estaban prometidos, pero murmuraste que ella en realidad no lo amaba que había tratado de darte celos con él, trate de convencerte de lo contrario pero no quiste escucharme me dijiste que entre nosotros a no podía haber ni siquiera una amistad y te fuiste; me quede pasmada viendo el suelo y note que había empezado a llover y no pude dejar de llorar pensando en todas las ilusiones que habías hecho en mi y ahora estaba aquí esperando que la olvidaras y corrieras a mis brazos, pero se que no es meramente posible.

Pasaron ya un par de semanas y veo como se lanzan miradas discretas, ella ya dejo a Peter y pienso que no están juntos aun por que no quieren que la gente murmure cuando paseen juntos tomados de la mano. Unos días después baje con mis amigas y note cuando ellas calvaron la vista asombradas en un punto a mis espaldas, yo estaba riendo pero cuando note que hacían todo para que no viera nada, voltee y me destroce cuando vi que estaban en el centro del patio besándose mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y Alice me abrazo y me jalo para que no viera mas, pero la imagen ya estaba clavada en mis pupilas, no podía parar de sollozar sentía una presión inmensa en el pecho tenia a muchas personas alrededor, pensé que no importaba nada pero se que si importaba vi a mis amigos Alice, Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper y Jacob, sonreí con pesar a la vez que me secaba las lagrimas y me propuse ser feliz por ti, por que lo que nunca fue nunca va a ser…

* * *

><p><strong>Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia<strong>

La trama es mia, lo demas no...

**Reviws?**


End file.
